


Premiere Reunion

by sparkinthedark



Category: Actor RPF, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, RPF, Rimming, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6425695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkinthedark/pseuds/sparkinthedark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt on The Force Awakens Kink Meme.</p><p>'Because they were so adorable reuniting on the red carpet. Domnhall might be taller, but Oscar can wrap one hand around Domhnall's upper arm. Throw in possibly jealous Adam if you'd like.'  https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/2821.html?thread=5264389#cmt5264389</p>
            </blockquote>





	Premiere Reunion

They hadn't seen each other in months, and it was all they could do not to throw themselves into each other's arms right then and there, in front of the media that were supposed to be interviewing them.

Once the interviews were over, Oscar leaned into his friend’s ear, speaking in a breathy whisper, “God Domhnall, I need to touch you.” 

A shiver ran up Domhnall’s spine, then he laughed in an attempt to cover his immediate arousal. It wasn't enough, however, as Oscar had already fixed him with a filthy grin. 

“Maybe we should be less obvious in front of the world’s damn media,” Domhnall chuckled as he gestured towards the press line at the other side of the red carpet. 

“Good call, buddy,” Oscar replied. “Men’s room?”

“Jesus feckin’ christ,” Domhnall spluttered. “If you think we can get away with it.”

That was the moment Harrison Ford walked into view to a chorus of press and photographers shouting his name, trying to get his attention. It was the perfect out. The pair laughed as they slipped away towards the bathrooms. 

Once safely in a cubicle Oscar wasted no time, he wrapped his hands around Domhnall’s biceps and pushed him against the wall with ease. Domhnall moaned happily, he always enjoyed being manhandled by the shorter man. Oscar started to grind his hips against Domhnall’s, teasingly slowly. Domhnall threaded his nimble fingers through Oscar’s neatly combed hair and curled his body around the shorter man so he could pull him in for a kiss. They both sighed in relief as their lips touched for the first time in months. 

“I missed you,” Oscar murmured before he surged forward to deepen the kiss. They wrapped their arms around each other as they tried to get as close as possible. They kissed like that for a few moments before they remembered the urgency of the situation. Oscar broke the kiss and his hands flew to Domhnall's belt. 

“I missed your skinny Irish ass.”

Domhnall laughed. “Do you ever shut up?”

“I’ll shut up when I get your dick in my mouth.” 

Domhnall wined as Oscar’s words went straight to his cock, and he immediately helped Oscar to release his erection from his pants and push them down. Oscar dropped to his knees with a filthy grin, and ran his hands teasingly up his friend’s exposed thighs. He pushed Domhnall’s legs gently further apart, gripped his cock at the base and licked slowly around the head. Domhnall groaned and bucked his hips towards the sinful heat of Oscar’s mouth. Oscar used his free arm to easily pin Domhnall to the wall and keep his hips still. 

Oscar pumped his fist slowly up and down the shaft as he sucked the head fully into his mouth, and his tongue played gently with the slit. Domhnall chewed his lower lip and moaned quietly as he threaded his fingers back into Oscar's hair. He really had tried not to pull too hard on his friend's hair, but he couldn't help it, he need Oscar to take him deeper. Domhnall almost apologized until he felt the vibrations of Oscar chuckling around his mouthful. Oscar willingly started to take his cock deeper and deeper until his nose settled into the soft ginger curls at the base. Domhnall's head fell back against the cubicle wall and his hand flew up to cover his mouth as the wet heat of Oscar’s mouth enveloped him. 

Oscar, remembering time was of the essence, bobbed his head up and down, quicker and quicker as he tried to bring him to orgasm. He slid his hands onto Domhnall's ass, to release his hips and pull him even deeper. Domhnall bucked his hips desperately as he chased his pleasure. Oscar's finger pressed lightly against the ring of muscles of his entrance. It wasn't long before he was tapping Oscar’s shoulder, trying to warm him that he was about to come. Oscar didn’t pull away, instead he held him still and sucked hard, drinking in Domhnall's release, and he didn't stop until he felt his cock begin to soften. 

“Wow,” Domhnall panted as he tried to get his breath back. Oscar pulled off with an obscene pop and licked his cock clean. He tucked Domhnall's cock back into his pants and got to his feet, licked his lips and ran his hand through his own hair. 

“Good?” He asked hoarsely, as if he didn't already know the answer. Domhnall gaped at him, momentarily lost for words. He pulled Oscar into a fierce kiss, and tasted himself in Oscar’s mouth. He moaned at the taste and started to move for Oscar’s belt. But he was stopped by a pair of strong hands. 

“No time,” Oscar sighed. “Besides, I want to take my time with you, later. There's so many things I’ve been wanting to do to you.”

Domhnall snorted with laughter. “Great, I’m really going to be able to concentrate on the film now. You know it’s not acceptable to have a boner watching a Disney film.” 

The pair laughed happily then exited the cubicle, stopping at the mirrors to try and make themselves look presentable. Oscar's hair was a state but was easily rectified, the main problem, however, was that Domhnall's face was still bright red. Domhnall splashed cold water over his face and fanned it was his hands. It was not very effective. Oscar turned to look and him, biting his lip to stop himself from laughing. 

“You’re loving this, aren't you, you fucker.”

Oscar laughed out loud this time, and then cupped Domhnall's face in his hands. “I’m sorry buddy; it’s not that bad I swear.” He picked up a hand towel and gently dabbed Domhnall's face dry. 

“Man, we really gotta go! I’ll go first; wait a couple of seconds okay?” Oscar gave him one last quick kiss and exited the bathroom. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*

After the film and the lively after party, Oscar and Domhnall share a ride back to the hotel that the production company had booked for the entire cast. They chat non stop throughout the journey, about nothing that would get them found out, very aware that the driver can hear every word. It’s not that they’re ashamed, but this thing between them, whatever it is, is not ready to be scrutinised by the public; by the press. Despite all this, Oscar was finding it very difficult to keep his hands off his friend, the combination of alcohol and the semi he’s been sporting on and off since the bathroom incident are clouding his judgment. 

It’s a relief for both men when they finally reach the hotel, as the sexual tension in the car had become almost too much. They make it to the lift without incident, but the second the door closes Oscar pushes Domhnall against the wall and kisses him deeply. 

“Your place or mine?” Oscar whispers huskily into Domhnall's ear. Domhnall smiles and bites his lip as heat rushes to his groin. “Mine has whiskey,” he replies.

“Sold,” Oscar says, grinning. The lift dings to tell them they have reached their floor, and they jump apart instinctively. Luckily there is no one on the other side of the lift, nor the following corridor. They rush to Domhnall's room, and Oscar risks wrapping his arms around Domhnall's waist as he fumbles with the key card. The second the door shuts behind them Oscar is already crowding Domhnall against the nearest wall, his hands gently tugging Domhnall's hair to pull him down to meet his lips. They kiss frantically, grabbing each other everywhere they can reach. Oscar gets Domhnall's tie off and he actually whines into the kiss when he struggles to push his jacket off without pulling away. 

“What about the whiskey?” Domhnall asks as casually as he can manage.

“Fuck the whiskey,” Oscar growls, his voice making Domhnall go weak at the knees. Oscar pulls Domhnall away from the wall to give him enough room to remove the offending jacket, and then starts on the shirt, kissing his way down Domhnall's neck as he goes. Domhnall moans Oscar's name and clings to his shoulders, the feeling of lips on his bare skin giving him goosebumps. With Oscar distracted, Domhnall takes the opportunity to undo Oscar’s pants and shove his hand inside his underwear, grabbing his dick. Oscar let out an unrestrained moan.

“I want to fuck you so bad babe,” Oscar moans. “I’m gonna hold you down just the way you like it, gonna fuck you so hard you won’t walk straight for days.”

“Then why are you still dressed?” Domhnall moans in response. They quickly strip themselves of their remaining clothes and Oscar drags Domhnall to the bed. Before Oscar delivers on his promise he cups Domhnall's face in his hands and kisses him tenderly. 

“Tell me to stop and I’ll stop,” Oscar murmurs, gazing into Domhnall's eyes earnestly. 

“I know,” Domhnall replies, smiling. With that Oscar grabs Domhnall and spins him around, shoving him face first into the mattress. Oscar pushes Domhnall's legs apart and settles between them on the bed. Domhnall sighs when Oscar lies over his back and pins his arms down, his hard cock nestled against his ass. Oscar bites Domhnall's shoulder and sucks hard, marking his pale skin, then licks over the redness. He continues licking his way all down Domhnall's back until until he reaches his ass. Oscar spreads Domhnall's cheeks and licks over that tight ring of muscles, feeling it pucker at the touch. 

Whimpering helplessly Domhnall starts grinding his hips against the mattress, but Oscar growls in disapproval and holds Domhnall's hips in a vice-like grip. Oscar gets to work opening Domhnall up with his tongue, eliciting gorgeous, helpless moans from the man beneath him. He licks inside hungrily, fucking Domhnall with his tongue. Soon Oscar pulls away, breathless. 

“Please tell me you have lube?” Oscar asks.

“In my bag,” replies Domhnall in a strained voice.

“Don't move a muscle,” Oscar says, in the best authoritative voice he can muster. He gets up quickly and rummages through Domhnall's bag, it doesn't take him long to find the small tube. It was next to a pack of condoms, which he also grabs. Oscar coats his fingers with lube on the way back to the bed so when he resumes his place between Domhnall's legs he can immediately slide a finger into his hole. Domhnall gasps in surprise, tense at the sudden intrusion, but relaxes quickly when Oscar rubs his lower back in comforting circles. It takes Oscar a few thrusts with his finger to find the place he was looking for, and when he does manage to brush his prostate Domhnall grunts in approval, pushing himself back against Oscar's finger.

Oscar holds Domhnall down with a hand on his back as he easily slips another finger inside, and after a few thrusts he slips in a third, just to be sure. When he is finally satisfied that Domhnall is prepared he removes his fingers, causing Domhnall to whine at the loss. Oscar quickly slips on a condom and applies a bit more lube for good measure, then he pulls Domhnall up by the hips. Quickly getting the idea Domhnall bends his knees to prop himself up, his face still in the mattress.

The grip Oscar has around Domhnall's hips is very strong, it will definitely leave marks. Oscar lines up his dick with Domhnall's hole, then quickly, almost brutally, he shoves himself all the way in. Domhnall moans so loud that there is no way the people in room next to room don’t hear. Oscar scrunches his eyes shut and stays very still in an effort not to come on the spot.

“God babe, you’re so fucking tight,” Oscar says, panting. Oscar leans over and sucks another love bite into Domhnall's back as a way to distract himself for a few seconds.

“Agh Jesus, Oscar, please move, please,” Domhnall begs. With that Oscar pulls his dick almost all the way out, so just the head remains, then slams back in. The pace he sets is fast and hard, and he doesn't know how long he’s going to be able to last like this. Oscar adjusts the angle slightly for his next thrust and manages to slam into Domhnall's prostate, making him all but scream, his fingers clawing at the sheets. Oscar curls his fingers into Domhnall's hair and pulls, all the while thrusting relentlessly again that spot inside him. Domhnall tries to reach for his cock, desperate for release, but Oscar slaps his hand away.

“No.” Oscar says firmly, yet breathless. “I want to see your face when you come.” And the next moment, to Domhnall's despair, Oscar pulls out. 

“Turn over,” Oscar instructs. Domhnall rushes to do as he’s asked and flings himself onto his back. Oscar picks up Domhnall's slim legs and puts them over his shoulders, then thrusts back in. As he continues to fuck Domhnall he takes a moment to admire his face, the redness the has spread down to his chest, his lips swollen from biting them, it makes for a wonderful sight. Finally, Oscar wraps his hand around Domhnall's straining erection and pumps his fist quickly. It only takes a couple of pumps and he’s coming hard, clawing at Oscar's back, moaning obscenely. 

After seeing Domhnall come, hearing that moan, feeling the squeeze around his dick, it doesn't take Oscar very long until he's coming as well. He lets himself moan as loud as he needs, filling the condom then falling boneless against Domhnall's chest.

They kiss sloppily, neither of them wanting to move any more than that. Eventually they have to move, and they both wince when Oscar pulls out. Oscar peels off the condom and walks unsteadily to the bathroom to throw it away, then he grabs a hand towel and wets it before crawling back onto the bed. 

Oscar wipes the sweat off Domhnall's brow, then cleans up the come that had painted Domhnall's stomach. He throws the towel back into the bathroom, not caring where it lands. Domhnall smiles at him lazily and pulls him close, their arms surrounding each other and their foreheads touching gently. Oscar softly pushes Domhnall's hair out of his eyes.

“Was that okay?” Oscar asks, his voice only a whisper. Domhnall laughs ever so slightly, a broad grin on his face. “It was fucking incredible.” He replies, and then bites his lip. “You were right; I’ll be feeling that for days.” They just lie there for a couple of minuets, basking in the afterglow, until Oscar remembers the reason they chose Domhnall's room in the first place.

“Where's this whiskey then man?” Oscar asks, already untangling himself from Domhnall and getting up.

“On the side, under the telly,” Domhnall tells him. Oscar heads to the other side of the room and spots the bottle. He pours out two glasses and gives one to Domhnall. “Here you go buddy,” he says.

“Thanks lover,” Domhnall purrs, putting on a ludicrous husky voice and batting his eyelashes for effect. Oscar snorts with laughter and playfully punches Domhnall’s arm. Domhnall bursts out laughing too, his head falling back against the headboard.

“Idiot,” Oscar grins. He settles down next to Domhnall in the bed and sips happily at his drink. They sit close and pull the blanket up, just so it covers their hips, drinking and chatting, slipping back into their easy to and fro of conversation. With Domhnall's free hand he strokes Oscar’s cheek softly, feeling the roughness of his stubble.

“You’re disgustingly handsome, do you know that?” Domhnall says, and he cuts off any reply with his lips, kissing him softly, deeply. Oscar’s eyes flicker shut and he sighs as he leans in to the kiss. This thing between them, Oscar thinks, might be a bit more serious then he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I got a bit carried away with this prompt and may have gone slightly off topic. I just love these two in all their in interviews and things and I am RPF trash.


End file.
